


Скинем же мантии, маски, трусы...

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/M, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Poetry, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: сет из 7 четверостиший
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Draco Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov/Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange/Voldemort, Igor Karkaroff/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Скинем же мантии, маски, трусы...

Тёмная магия душу меняет,  
Странными чувствами мозг заполняет.  
Скинем же мантии, маски, трусы  
И поглядим, как ебутся УпСы!

Люциус сделал для Лорда немало,  
Только работа его заебала.  
Пусть же с работой ебётся другой,  
Люциус жаждет ебаться с женой!

Есть у Нарциссы желанье простое:  
Стать Волдеморту законной женою.  
Люциус в сексе давно уж не торт,  
Так что да здравствует Лорд Волдеморт!

Снейп как-то выеб Каркарова шлангом  
Для усиления дружбы с Дурмштрангом.  
Тот же, прекрасную дружбу ценя,  
Снейпа в ответ выеб Кубком огня.

Белла ебалась с Родольфусом сладко,  
После о Лорде вздыхала украдкой,  
Только Родольфус об этом — молчок:  
Сам он мечтал про такой тройничок!

Долохов выебал Драко по пьяни  
И развлекался игрой на баяне.  
Тихо в углу балалайка лежит:  
Снейп на свиданье пока не бежит.

Мы про УпСов рассказали немало,  
Так что теперь закрываем ебало,  
Если же кто продолжения ждёт —  
Скоро нам рейтинг на помощь придёт!


End file.
